Soul: Backstage Stories- Just Sleep, Just Dream
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Mike wasn't the only one with nightmares... AU "Soul: Demons" due to the release of the 4th game


**I'm not giving much about this one...it just came to me and I thought it would be appropriate. Hope you enjoy! I do not own the song. That credit goes to NateWantsToBattle**

Just Sleep, Just Dream

At sixteen, you'd think you wouldn't be afraid of nightmares anymore. Unfortunately for Robby Schmidt, that wasn't the case. While he was no stranger to nightmares…just the thought of one of his more recent ones made him want to scream and cry and just curl up into a little ball, wishing he never remembered it…

But he did. He _always_ did.

The teen touched the first of six images on the sketchbook's snowy page. A young girl, no older than six or seven, her grey eyes full of tears as she cried, her tears carving two tracks of clear skin through her blood-spattered face. Her throat had a long, jagged cut over it, making Robby close his eyes. His own tears streaming as he remembered.

* * *

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream…"_

 _It was raining on that day. The little girl peered into Fredbear's Family Diner, her damp blonde curls plastered against her skull as she put her small hands on the window. A golden bear stood inside, looking right at the little girl. It looked like it wanted to move towards the door and let the soaked child inside to warm up…but it couldn't move towards the door. The bear's golden eyes turned sad as it had to turn away from the girl and continue its job of taking cake to a bunch of happy children._

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream…"_

 _The bear been at it for a few minutes and it turned to face the girl once again. A violet colored car pulled up to the side of the building and a man walked out. Tall, handsome, blond hair and a deep tan. He looked almost every inch a movie star. The bear started to slow, the servos beginning to lock up as the little girl whipped around to face the man…who pulled out a shiny silver object. The girl's grey eyes widened and she turned towards the door, her mouth open in a scream as tears streamed down her face incessantly. But the roar of thunder and rain drowned out the poor girl's cries…_

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream…"_

 _And the bear watched in horror as the man slashed the silver object over the girl's throat, creating a red, red smile on the little girl's pale neck. The child's grey eyes flickered as her tears streamed through the blood that spattered over her face…and she collapsed, unmoving, to the ground, the rain washing away her blood._

 _"_ _In the back of my mind, I was trying to chase a monster this whole time,_ _"_

 _The scene changed, showing five children. A brunet-haired, blue-eyed boy; a blonde-haired, blue-violet eyed girl; a black-haired boy with crimson eyes and thick glasses; a little copper-haired girl with golden eyes and a boy who looked a lot like Robby himself. The girl wandered cautiously closer to the bear from the previous place…right as it whipped out a knife and slashed a thin but deep scar over the girl's right eye. She_ _gave a shrill scream and stumbled back into the red-head boy's arms, blood dripping from the long gash over her right eye. The five children stared up at the bear, fear glazing their eyes as pairs of blue, crimson, blue-violet and amber locked onto the long, blood-spattered, silver knife held in the bear's paw._

 _"_ _But I couldn't see, the monster was me_ _."_

 _The brunet boy shrieked as the bear straightened up, cleaning the girl's blood off the blade and the five children all turned and ran for the door they had just come in. The blonde girl screeched something, her small, eight-year old legs churning as fast as they could as the red-head hit the door, grabbing the knob and trying to turn it only for it to refuse to budge. He shouted something, throwing his lanky form against the door, only to get rebounded as his frantic banging died away._

 _"_ _And no one heard our cries. Now I've run out of tears_ _,"_

 _Suddenly the black-haired boy's eyes widened as the bear stepped behind him and the four other children whipped around just to see him grabbing at something silver and shiny jutting from his midsection. The boy's crimson eyes misted with tears as he let out a choked, garbled cry. He fell off the blade and collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth as the light left his eyes._

 _"_ _The time's come for me to disappear_ _,"_

 _The blonde girl screamed in terror, the copper haired girl nearly climbed up the red-head's lanky form and the boy sprinted away, the blonde girl and the brunet haired boy trailing just behind…until the younger boy tripped and fell, sprawling across the tile. His wide blue eyes flashed in fear as the man in the costume picked him up by the hair and lifted him high. A flash of silver and a blaze of bright, hot red as blood spattered the room._

 _"_ _Get me out of this mess and away from this stress_ _..."_

 _The red-head put a screaming, frantic blonde behind him and the brunet's bleeding and pale body hit the ground, unmoving as the blood coalesced around his body from a red, red smile across his throat. The three remaining children hid behind some boxes, the blonde panicking as the bear wandered through the room, searching. The red-head and the copper-haired girl tried to calm her down…but she bolted. The girl gave a shrill scream as the bear caught her and then it was cut off as the bear slashed his blade across her stomach, the blonde started crying as he dropped her on the floor, letting her die slowly unlike their two friends. The red-head ducked down again, turned towards the copper-haired girl, who jammed a fist into her mouth, crying._

 _"_ _Set me free so I can rest!_ _"_

 _The red-head grabbed the girl's shoulders, telling her something that she obviously didn't agree with…but she eventually nodded. She pushed a silver object in the boy's hands and Robby realized with a start that it was his mother's locket. So that meant…that those two were his own mother and his namesake. His uncle sprinted forwards, launching himself at the man in the suit and tackling him, screaming. The boy made a valiant attempt to scratch at the villain but he was too weak. He managed to claw at the man's eyes, but the man yanked out the knife and used it to cut down on his namesake's wrist. The boy gasped as the man continued to saw the boy's right hand off his wrist before flipping the older Robby over his head and slamming the boy to the ground. The man grabbed him back and covered his mouth with a hand. The boy's teeth snapped shut, drawing the man's blood but he wasn't going to let go…That is…until the man stabbed him in the heart repeatedly. His fingers loosened and he looked down at the wooden handle of the knife that had killed his friends jutting out of his chest, out of his heart. He fell to the ground, shivering as he saw his friends' bodies lying around him. The man took off the mask and spoke to his namesake before leaving. The older Robby turned to the younger one's mother and put a finger to his lips, smiling slightly before the light died from his eyes._

 _Five voices chorused and Robby turned around to face the five faint silver figures of the children who had died._

 _"_ _We're only kids who lost our way,"_ _the blonde, violet-eyed girl cried, "_ _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved!"_

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream,"_ _the other blonde girl soothed._

 _"_ _This isn't fair!"_ _the black-haired boy shrieked, "_ _No we're not just what we seem!"_

 _"_ _We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside,"_ _the brunet boy cried,_ _"It's not a game! Not to blame, we're forced to hide!_ _"_

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream,"_ _Robby's namesake repeated, "_ _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_ _…"_

 _Once more, the scene changed and Robby was standing in a new place. He saw his adopted father and his mother both sitting in the office chairs. His father grabbed a panel and started to mess with it, only for his mother to stop him and tell him to do something different. Suddenly, both of them froze and then started panicking as the lights started flaring. His father cried out as his mother whipped towards him, terror in her eyes as his father fell to the floor, unconscious…right as a yellow rabbit crawled out of the vent next to his mother's seat. Robby screamed as his mother did and as the rabbit grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her out of the room._

 _"_ _And I'm cryin' out for help I know I bite but I mean well_ _,"_ _a new voice_ _sang, making Robby freeze as he recognized it._

 _The Rabbit dragged his mother into a room and pushed her into the golden bear suit, making tears of anger and fear stream down her face._

 _"_ _Can you see my disguise? I'm different inside,"_ _the voice continued,_ _"Can you break this spell?"_

 _He watched as his father ran in, eyes wide as his mother shrieked at him, it looked like she was telling him to run…right as the Rabbit kicked the bear suit. Robby could hear the creaking and groaning before a sickening twang sounded and his mother's piercing shriek met his ears._

 _"_ _And all the ghosts from before, they're knocking and they're breaking down your door…"_

 _Robby watched as the five ghosts reappeared…his mother among them now, making them number six._

 _"_ _So please set us free, now_ you _have the key…"_ _his_ mother _sang as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, pleading,_ _"'CAUSE I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN NO MORE!"_

 _The six suddenly disappeared, Robby spun around as heavy thuds met his ears._

 _"_ _We're only kids who lost our way,"_ _a yellow bird with three rows of sharp fangs sobbed, "_ _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved!"_

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream,"_ _a tall, slender puppet-like creature soothed._

 _"_ _This isn't fair!"_ _a violet rabbit with sharp teeth and claws shrieked, slamming his fist against a wall and making it crack, "_ _No we're not just what we seem!"_

 _"_ _We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside,"_ _a brown bear explained, three little miniature bears peering around him._

 _"_ _It's not a game! Not to blame, we're forced to hide!_ _"_ _a red fox howled._

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream,"_ _the golden bear whispered, "_ _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_ _…"_

 _Robby watched with wide eyes as he saw the six bots change, transforming into_ very _familiar forms._

 _"_ _We're only kids who lost our way,"_ _the blonde, violet-eyed girl cried, "But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved!"_

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream,"_ _t_ _he other blonde girl soothed._

 _"_ _This isn't fair!"_ _the black-haired boy shrieked, "_ _No we're not just what we seem!"_

 _"_ _We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside,"_ _the brunet boy cried._

 _"_ _It's not a game! Not to blame, we're forced to hide!_ _"_ _Robby's namesake howled._

 _"_ _Just sleep, just dream,"_ _his mother whispered, "_ _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_ _…"_

* * *

Robby shook his head as he gently touched the pencil drawing of his mother's sad eyes. It'd been ten years since she died…and he still wished he had at least _one_ more minute with her.

A knock on the door caught his attention and Robby looked up right as his father's tired grey gaze peeked around the white wood.

"Hey, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy smiled, making Robby laugh at his old nickname, "You ready?"

"For Freddy?" Robby smirked, grabbing the violet ball cap off his desk and jamming it over his red hair before pinning the gold badge on his chest, "Oh yeah,"

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
